


Skyfall

by JennyNoelle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Twins, And the plot relies on this so let's go with it, And this is about time travel so their descendants will show up, Androids, Arc-V and VRAINS and Sevens weren't out yet, Asaya Tenjo (minnchae), At least it makes sense to someone who hasn't seen GX or 5D's, Basically Everyone Ends Up Time Traveling, Because it makes sense that Earth could be destroyed in the events of Zexal, Bonds Beyond Time messed up the canon timeline, Culture Shock, Drama, Durbe is just "Durbe", F/M, Fish out of Water, I Didn't See GX or 5D's, I Don't Own All OCs, I Got Permission To Use Other People's OCs, I Watched A Lot Of Star Trek, I will add more tags as I go, Kamishiro Rio is Rio Kastle, Kamishiro Ryouga is Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Kisara is the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Kite has a twin sister, Let's assume Zexal was the cataclysmic event in Bonds Beyond Time, Lots of shipping, Mahad is Dark Magician, Mana is Dark Magician Girl, Many of the Chapters Are Based on Songs, Mizael is Mizar, Mizuki Kotori is Tori Meadows, Multiverse, Mutou Yuugi is Yugi Moto, Not all of the English dub was out yet when I wrote this, OC Cameos, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally a Song-Fic, Pilots, Reboot, Reincarnation, Reunions, Rewrite, Romance, Sci-Fi, Starts With Old Chapters First, Tenjou Kaito is Kite Tenjo, The Ancient Egyptian Group Is In This, They Meet Their Future Kids, They Wake Up In A Museum, They're kind of old OCs by this point, Time Travel, Tsukumo Yuuma is Yuma Tsukumo, Twins, Uses English Names, Uses English Spellings, Who Are All Time Travelers For Some Reason, Yuma has a twin sister, Yumi Tsukumo (China Smith), but I still like them, future kids, old meets new, song-fic, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyNoelle/pseuds/JennyNoelle
Summary: A strange ship that can travel across time... A mysterious crew... Legendary heroes rising up to join forces... Enemies become friends, Friends become enemies. But one thing's for sure. It's a future that must be avoided at all costs.
Relationships: Atem/Mana (Yu-Gi-Oh), Durbe/Kamishiro Rio, Kaiba Seto/Kisara, Kamishiro Ryouga/Original Female Character(s), Kisara/Priest Seto, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi, Mizael (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Original Female Character(s), Mizuki Kotori/Tsukumo Yuuma, Priestess Isis/Mahaado | Mahad
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Skyfall

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this many years ago. At the time, I was big into Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (both of which were airing - Zexal was still new). I even went so far as to get permission from some of my favorite fanfiction authors in the fandom to use their OCs. Thanks a ton China Smith and minnchae on FanFiction.net, even if you never got to see me implement your characters. Whoops.
> 
> Anyway, I intend to continue this story, new and improved, (and eventually get around to adding those OCs). Thus, the first chapter here is the "Original Version".

**(Ancient Egyptian Exhibit, Domino Museum, 3 years after the end of the original Yu-Gi-Oh)**

_Dark… The world is dark._

… _Where am I?_

_There is not much air to breathe…_

_Is this supposed to be the afterlife? The afterlife is dark and stuffy?_

_..._

_Where is everyone?_

_Father…?_

_Mother…?_

_Mana…?_

_Mahad…?_

_Seto…?_

…

_Someone…?_

My hands move outward, trying to test the size of the space I'm in. Surprisingly, they hit something solid.

And hard.

I extend my hands upward following the solid mass, groping for something reassuring.

My sub-conscience reminds me to the pranks Mana used to play when we were children.

"Mana, this isn't funny."

There is no responsive giggle.

My hands finally grasp what appears to be a lid above me and, with new found determination, I slowly pry the thing off me.

I am nearly blinded by the unnatural oppressive light that immediately pours into the box.

But there's air, good clean air, and I swallow in large gulps.

Only after I have grown accustomed to the atmosphere again do I take a look around.

And freeze.

…

I have been here before.

But it's not _the_ before I expected.

Beige walls act as a backdrop to the familiar sight of stone tablets and limestone pillars.

I cautiously stand on wobbly legs and, suddenly well aware of exactly what that box was, quickly step out of it.

This leads to another problem; I'm in a glass display case, standing beside _my own sarcophagus_ , in the _Ancient Egyptian Exhibit_ of the _Domino Museum_.

Thankfully, whoever designed display cases only considered the threat of something getting into them, not something getting _out_. It had been relatively easy: just jiggle handle and slide the door open.

Unfortunately, I quickly discovered that I had not fully recovered.

So it just so happened that, when the coffin across from mine smashed open, one of Seto's first sights of the modern world was me lying face-first on the carpet.

…

"Pharaoh?"

Through the deep monotone I could detect faint surprise and concern.

From my compromised position, I glanced up at the unusually tall High-Priest-turned-Pharaoh. Old habits die hard, huh.

"Call me Atem, Seto."

With envious grace, my cousin had escaped from his prison and stood before me with his hand extended.

And a trademark smirk.

I 'graciously' accepted the offer by pulling him down with me.

He landed with a loud _"Thunk"_ and a clang as his crown clattered to the floor.

_Prideful jerk._

Pride wounded, the next words that came out of his mouth were no longer disguised.

"What, in the name of Ra, was that for?!"

Now it was my turn to smirk. I stood to my full height, which was about a foot shorter than my long-time rival, and looked him in the eye.

"Nothing."

Said rival gave me a death-glare.

_Too bad, Seto! That won't kill me; I already died!_

Another morbid thought entered my mind as I remembered that he too had come out of a coffin.

_And so did you, apparently._

* * *

_Stupid cousin_ , I thought as my eyes scanned my surroundings.

The cursed lights, hanging from a white ceiling, made my head hurt.

My mind cried out in indigence as I eyed various holy objects in strange glass boxes. Beside them stood small metallic rectangles, black scribbles on their shiny surfaces.

I paced forward for a closer look.

To my dismay, the black lines made no sense.

Pillars, new and colorful, stood beside an open doorway.

Curiosity peaked, I started to approach, but was suddenly stopped.

The walls lit up in an exotic blue, my silhouette cast hugely against the nearest pillar.

I turned, and my heart all but stopped.

I had missed the three, large, stone tablets in the haze of confusion. And now, the one on the far right was glowing.

Intricate carvings slowly pulsed a brilliant azure. The head of the creature was raised on a slender neck, its mouth open slightly. Large wings stretched across the tablet, tail stopped mid swing.

I could have sworn… those wings spread wider, escaping the confines of their marble prison.

Could have been an illusion, as the beast's form radiated pulses of light, and I had to cover my eyes.

For a moment, everything around me disappeared in the blinding blueness.

And then it was gone…

Blinking, I stood a few paces away from something I had never thought I would ever see again.

At the base of the structure, lied a young girl. Long hair swirling around a pale face, eyes closed in a death-like slumber. A long-sleeved, thigh-length dress did little to hide her curves and long legs.

Head turned toward her cage, her arms open, one leg arched upward.

Above her prone form towered the thing I both loved and resented, no longer moving. Now an empty tomb.

The magnificent Blue Eyes White Dragon…

…Kisara…

* * *

_My world is dark._

_So ironic…_

_That a light monster would be living in darkness._

_I miss the light, and everything that goes along with it…_

Silently, tears stream from my eyes.

_Seto._

_I miss Seto._

I quickly wiped my eyes. I'm pretty sure that they would be red, if I could see them that is.

_You know you'll never see him. The Seto you knew, he's dead! And his most recent counterpart turned out ever so nicely, didn't he?_ My conscience snapped at me.

I grimaced, touching the still tender scar. It wouldn't have been visible if I had a corporal form, however I had died millennia ago. So it was deep and painful. But what hurt more was the betrayal. The modern Seto, who had become almost unrecognizable, had torn one of the four copies of my card.

He had done it for a reason, a possessive self-consious, but I didn't see how harming the thing you craved was getting you anywhere. Maybe it would have been different, if I had been there with him. If he believed in the heart of the cards…

_Why, Seto? Why didn't you listen to Solomon?_

…

Suddenly, like the sun after the storm, the slightest slimmer of white light lit up my world.

I turned to it, the light coloring my left eye and bangs yet leaving everything else in shadows. With wide eyes, I lowered my hands from my face.

Entranced, I stumbled forward, caught myself, and began racing to the ever-growing light. Forever leaving the void between life and death.

As I neared the wonderful spectacle, I gasped and ran faster. The white light was marbled with the slightest hint of blue, ever reaching outward. To black. To me.

With a final determined cry, I leapt into the cocoon of light, gasping like I had nearly drowned.

…

Cold air passed my lips, something warm holding me above the water. It was warm, cradling my head against itself.

The comforting scratch of fabric.

Strong arms wound around my body, holding me close.

Hot breath against my cheek.

The clank of metal on clothes, expensive jewelry.

Soft hair swishing, tickling my nose.

The sound of sobs and the feel of tears falling on my face.

Slowly, my eyes parted and smiled.

Long, brown hair framed disbelieving, damp, blue eyes that bore into mine. 


End file.
